This invention relates to broadcasting antennas and more particularly to a turnstile antenna which provides a low voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) of about 1.2 or less over a bandwidth ratio of 1.63 to 1, which makes it convenient as a mast-mounted television transmitting antenna over the frequency range from television channel 2 through channel 6 (54 to 88 MHz).